Give Me A Chance
by PinkNitrous
Summary: Duke knows he can be just as good of a boyfriend to Olivia as Sebastian can. All he has to do is prove it. All he needs is a chance. Will he be successful or will Olivia just go running back to Sebastian? Duke/Olivia. REVIEW please! Feedbacks appreciated!


_A/N: Recently I had rented She's The Man on netflix and got re-obsessed.( I'd LOVED the movie in 2006, and continued to love it, but I'd lost the DVD and then BOOM, that was the end of that.)  
>So, I did what I always did when I was obsessed with some form of entertainment and went to Fanfiction. I've been looking at S.T.M fanfics for about a week straight, and they've all been marvelous (Especially the VO pairing. Talk about AMAZING, right?)! But I noticed that Duke doesn't really get any love when it comes to Olivia. I felt bad for him in the movie, especially because he'd like Olivia so much and she didn't even give him the time of day. I thought it'd be refreshing to see a new kind of fic with Duke and Olivia.  
><em>

_In this story, it's much like the movie. Viola has no feelings for Olivia, and in this has only a slight crush on Duke. Not nearly as big as she does in the actual flick.  
>Duke, Olivia, Sebastian and Eunice have just finished their double date, WAY ahead of schedule. Duke quickly realizes just exactly why Olivia left almost immediately after Sebastian, and of course, he's hurt by it. He knows that Olivia has feelings for Sebastian, and is jealous of himher for it. He only wishes that she would even slightly feel for him the way she feels for Sebastian, and so he's making it his top priority to get noticed.  
>All he wants is a chance.<em>

_I think that this is how it would go down if Duke chased her out of Cesarios. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this as a one shot, or if i'm going to extend this. Since I haven't decided yet, I'll keep the rating at T, because if I do continue it will change to M for sexual situations.  
>Be sure to leave a review if you'd like it to become an actual story. If it does become a story it will probably be short as I already have an idea for the ending, just FYI.<em>

_Once again, if you are interested, leave a review, or alert the story to tell me so.  
>Enough of my rambling. Thanks for your time, guys!<em>

_ENJOY._

* * *

><p>Duke put his head in his hands after seeing Olivia bust out of Cesario's soon after Sebastian left. He wasn't incredibly intelligent, but he knew she had only been here for one reason. For Sebastian.<p>

God he hated that guy sometimes. Yeah, he was one of his best friends, but why'd he have to be so likeable? Especially to people of the opposite sex.

All he wanted, all he'd ever wanted since he got here was Olivia. And just when he thought he had her…BOOM. Sebastian showed up. He caught her, and half of Illyria's population's eye. And it pissed Duke off.

He slammed his fist down on the wooden table, making the cups shake and Eunice yelp. Forgetting she was even present, he frowned. " Sorry, Eunice." he sighed.

" I-it's okay." Eunice replied, stuttering like mad. It was annoying, but after a few months of being her lab partner (ick.), he was completely used to it. " Y-you're mad a-about Olivia, right?"

Duke laughed without humor, " How'd you guess?" he said, only glancing at her and then looking back at the table, his eyes following the patterns of the wood.

" You should go talk to her…" Eunice suggested and Duke looked up.

" I should, shouldn't I?" He replied as he thought about her suggestion. It wouldn't hurt to get it out. If he got it out now, told her how he felt about the whole dinner she'd give him some feedback. Maybe she'd tell him why she even invited him out in the first place, if she was only going to jump out within the first half an hour of the date. Why she'd mess with his head?

He could tell her how he felt, and then ask how she did. He wanted, no, _needed_ to know how she felt about him. Because if she didn't feel the same way, he could get over it and stop dogging after someone who didn't like him back. It would take a long time to get over her, but it was better than longing for someone who wasn't longing for him.

He stood up from the table and reached into his back pocket to grabbed his wallet. He opened it and took out a ten dollar bill. He didn't assume Eunice would stay and eat by herself, but he didn't really know her, so just in case she still wanted food, he gave her some money.

" Thanks for the advice, Eunice." Duke said sincerely, " See you, Monday." he added as he put the wallet back in his pocket and rushed out of the door.

It was drizzling outside, and Duke had to squint as he looked for his blonde haired date in the dark. He spied her blue blouse after a few look overs and jogged towards her, avoiding falling on his behind the entire way. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

" Olivia!" He shouted to her and she turned around almost instantly. He heard her groan in distaste and couldn't help but frown. She noticed his instantly forlorn look at her reaction, and noticeably tried to act more civilized. She wasn't mean enough to be that cruel to him, he knew.

" Yes, Duke." Olivia said, her hand on the handle of her small convertible. They'd driven in separate vehicles. Maybe this was why? Was she planning on skipping out on him?

" I…I had a…I was just-" Damnit. Why did this always happen? _Why_ was he always at a loss for words?

_Get it together, Orsino_. He scolded himself. He took a deep breath and regained his composure before speaking again.

" W-why did…" he paused and restarted, getting nervous all over again. " Why did you skip out? We didn't even get to eat yet…" he said. " I thought we were having a good time." he added solemnly.

She _had_ complimented him, calling him a man and all. Even though they weren't really talking about the small population of men at Ilyria. Hell, she even let him kiss her neck. And then she had the personality change.

Olivia looked up at him and just stared for a long time. He looked into her bright blue eyes and noticed she was thinking. Probably about just how she could break it to him. He desperately hoped that she wouldn't say what he was thinking.

" I don't know. I guess we were. " She finally answered, pulling a strand of her, usually wavy, but straightened tonight, blond hair behind her ear. " But uh, I just felt like going home."

" Right after Sebastian left, huh?" Duke asked her, just wanting the truth out now. No more lies, he just wanted her to be honest with him.

" No-"

" Olivia…" he cut her off, he knew another lie was about to fly out of her mouth. He decided that she wasn't going to tell the truth, and he'd probably just have to skip her explaining and just explain himself.

" Look, Duke, I'm getting wet." Olivia said, referring to the rain that was starting to come down a bit heavier. " I have to go." she added as she opened her car door and prepared to sit down.

" Wait, Liv." Duke said grabbing her arm gently. " Please." he begged frowning. All he wanted to do was explain. She had to let him at least do that, didn't she?

She stopped moving and just looked at him, waiting for him to speak. " I know, that I'm not as great as Sebastian." Duke began, and was surprised he'd admitted that outloud, in front of Olivia no less. He'd been thinking it in his mind forever and he really didn't voice it. But he felt like it was the appropriate time. He didn't really want to see her reaction just yet, so he looked down slightly and continued. " And I know that I'm not as perfect as everyone seems to think he is. B-but I can be. And I just want you to at least give me a chance to prove that I can be that guy. It's in me, I promise. Just let me show you." he begged as he looked back up to her, his beautiful green eyes pleading.

" Duke…" She said, frowning and shaking her head, undoubtedly about to reject his offer. He was ready for a full out speech on how Sebastian was the only guy for her.

Deciding he didn't even want to hear it, he began to plead again. He stepped closer to her and turned her to face him. He took hold of her hands in his.

" Olivia, please…please, just…Just give me a chance." She looked at him and looked away, thinking again. It felt like years before she turned her head to face him and looked in his eyes.

She sighed heavily and nodded. " Sure…I'll give you a chance." and he could tell just by her tone that she was being sincere. He could help but smile.

" Thank you so-"

" But one chance, Duke." She interrupted, " I can't foc-…just, one chance." she said. He'd assumed she'd meant to say she can't focus on him for long, because she had to get Sebastian. He mentally rolled his eyes at that thought. As far as he was concerned, Sebastian wouldn't be in her thoughts ever again.

He nodded, grinning again, and she sat down in her car. " Night." he said as she stretched her arm out to close the door.

She smiled lightly and basically lit up his life. " Goodnight." she said and closed the door. He moved back as she started the car and backed up, driving out of the parking lot. He watched her car until it completely disappeared, shielded from his eyes by the rain.

" Once chance." Duke repeated her words." That's all I need."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, leave a review if you enjoyed and/or want it to continue! Thanks a bunch(((:_

_-Taylor(:_


End file.
